


Back to Back

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen, Mahogany City, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick adaptation and interpretation of that scene in the Team Rocket HQ where Ariana threatens Lyra, and Lance joins the fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

“We can’t let a brat like you do as you please forever.”

A woman in white stood before Lyra, as a Team Rocket grunt held Lyra’s arms behind her back. No matter how she struggled, the grunt’s grip seemed to get tighter as the woman’s tone attempted to bore straight through Lyra’s defences. Beside her, Feraligator grumbled unhappily. They were cornered with nowhere to run.

A man whom Lyra had only just met — whose name happened to be Lance — was depending on her to help with the investigation of the strange signals that had forced evolution upon the creatures of the nearby lake, of unravelling the mystery behind whatever Team Rocket happened to be up to.   
  
Lyra had perhaps been slightly too young to remember the problems caused by Team Rocket before; Kurt had filled her in back at Azalea City, and had told her that Team Rocket had been stopped by a young man… and yet, as Lyra stared at the woman in white, an odd feeling twisted in her stomach. She couldn’t help taking an instant dislike to this woman who was lecturing her.

“However strong you may be, if the two of us fight at the same time, you’ll have no chance of winning. Don’t you agree?”

The woman laughed, her high pitch sending a chill down Lyra’s spine. Feraligator growled, holding his paws over his head as if trying to block the sound.

The woman smirked. “Sorry, baby,” she added, her tone not at all reproachful. “Now get ready to be thrashed.”

“HOLD IT!”

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, the owner of that familiar voice running towards them, accompanied by the padding feet of a much larger pokemon. Lyra felt the Team Rocket grunt’s grip loosen as he turned to the newcomer, not sure which intruder to grab. Lyra pulled away from his grasp and stepped aside. Feraligator lightly nuzzled into her freed hands, and she glanced down, gently petting his muzzle.

“A two-on-one battle?” The voice questioned as Lyra glanced at the owner — the man whom she had agreed to assist with the investigation, Lance, had arrived to help. He briefly rested his gaze upon her, and then shook his head. “That is so unfair,” he remarked. “Typical of Team Rocket to be so sneaky.” He nodded to Lyra, and stepped over to stand next to her. “Allow me to join the battle.”

Lance’s pokemon, a tall and rather imposing Dragonite, roared as if to punctuate that his words had not been a request. The woman in white briefly seemed to pale, and then recovered with a look of disgust at Lyra.

“You had an accomplice?” The woman asked, slipping a hand into her pocket. “Where is your sense of dignity?”

Lance just chuckled at that comment and shook his head. As if Team Rocket could ever comprehend the meaning of ‘dignity’. The Team Rocket grunt moved to stand by the woman’s side, sending out a rather foul-looking pokemon which resembled a pile of slime. The woman in white threw down a pokeball of her own, releasing a rather fearsome looking cobra pokemon.

“As interim boss in place of Giovanni, I’ll show you how wrong it is to meddle with Team Rocket!”

Lance smiled to Lyra as Feraligator snapped and growled at the opposing pokemon.

“Ready?”

Lyra nodded, determination lighting her eyes. Lance turned his attention to the woman in white, and the Team Rocket grunt.

As if on cue, Feraligator and Dragonite stepped in front of Lyra and Lance, prepared to defend their trainers.


End file.
